Save Miku! Would You Still Listen?
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Miku can't deal with it anymore. Why go to such lengths? Why hate her so much? All she ever wanted was to make people happy. All she wanted was to sing. In response to the recent attacks on Miku on YT. Spread the word and save Miku! Song: Tell Your World


**Save Miku! Would You Still Listen?**

Miku sat in her room, the lights shut off, her most popular songs playing in the background from her laptop. She lay silently on her bed, gazing upward. For days, Miku had sat here, not uttering a single word. Everyone else tried to act like nothing was wrong; either that or they didn't know what was wrong. She was the only one taking it seriously, and only Oliver, Clara, and Bruno truly seemed to understand. Each Vocaloid would come visit her for a while and try to lift her spirits, but those three were the only ones who took her seriously. They knew how devastated she was. Why did nobody else care?

"Miku," came Mew, knocking gently on Miku's door and opening it further than the crack she'd left open. The light shone on Miku's eyes, harsh against the darkness she'd been sitting in. Miku didn't react, though. She was just a robot, after all. What did she care if it was bright or dark out?

"Do you really not care?" she dared to wonder, gazing curiously at her friend. Then, she looked back at the ceiling. "No, of course you don't. You haven't been alive long enough for it to affect you. But what about me, or Rin, or Len, or Luka? Why don't any of them care? It's not just me that's going to be attacked; you know that, right?"

"Miku," Mew murmured, having no clue as to how to comfort the world's number one electronic diva.

"I want to see Rin," Miku whispered. Rin was the one she'd been with the longest, the one she was closest to. Mew, hoping it would help, fetched the fourteen-year-old, who sat on the edge of Miku's bed and waited for the girl to speak.

After a moment, Miku wondered, gazing at the ceiling, feeling utterly defeated and hopeless, "Will they still love me?"

"Of course they will, Miku," Rin said immediately, without doubt, in an attempt to soothe the disconsolate diva. But Miku knew Rin was just telling her what she wanted to hear.

"Really?" Miku wondered, gazing at Rin with the barest trace of a challenge in her gaze, but, overall, she didn't have to fire or energy to even try. "And if I started speaking nothing but Italian to you, would you still try to talk to me? No matter how much you love me now, would you still love me just as much if you hadn't a clue as to what I was saying?"

"Of course," Miku," Rin scoffed, but Miku knew she was lying. And the tealette broke.

"I feel like I've let them all down," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Each and every one of them."

Rin then entered the room and took a seat beside the Vocaloid, who continued to stare stubbornly at the ceiling, refusing to let the tears fall. "Miku, there's nothing you could do about it, and everyone knows that."

"I could do something if I really tried," Miku insisted. "I know I could. Instead, I'm just sitting here, in my room, doing nothing. It's not fair. They love me, right? They love me just as much as the fans here in Japan do. But will they still be my fans if they have no idea what I'm singing about?"

"They'll always love you, Miku," Rin insisted.

Miku squeezed her eyes tightly shut and exclaimed, "So then why do they hate me so much, huh? Why are there people out there who hate me so much that they'll do anything to destroy me? Even half the Vocaloid fans don't like me because I'm too popular! It's so unfair! All I wanted to do was make people happy, and now they're just attacking me! Why is it just me? What about the others?"

"Miku." Rin wasn't sure what else she could say.

"I hate it," Miku murmured, those tears she'd been holding back until now finally pooling over. "I hate it all! What can I do?"

Rin stayed silent for a while as Miku cried before replying, "You do what you were made to. You sing."

. . .

Miku closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping onto that stage. She remained quiet for a moment more before the music began, softly. It continued to play alone for a while. She listened to the murmuring of the crowd and the gentle playing of the music before slowly opening her eyes and smiling for the crowd. They stared at her expectantly, and, though doubts flickered through her mind, though she wondered if they actually loved her or if the crowd was filled with her haters, she still sang.

"_To keep my feeling that has no shape  
><em>_I have erased stereotypical layouts  
><em>_Catch a phrase I happen to be humming  
><em>_And release it into the sky, with words in my heart."_

She danced with the music, poured her heart out to the crowd, while they sat in silence and listened. She continued through the song until, finally it came to an end. Then, far from breathless since she was simply a robot, she called out to the crowd.

"Thank you, everyone, for listening to me sing all this time, and for supporting me as much as you have."

She cast her eyes along the hushed crowd, tears in her eyes as she smiled. She took another breath for reassurance and then called out again.

"Please know that I'll never stop singing, no matter what. No matter what comes my way, no matter how much gets thrown at me, I'll keep singing for you, because, you, all my fans, are what give me life. Thank you, everyone.

"Hatsune Miku will never be deleted."

**Author's Note: This is my way of raising awareness about the attack on Miku on Youtube and offering her my support. At the top of my profile is a brief explanation of what's going on. Also, this song is Tell Your World, you can learn a lot about the cause by going to videos of the song (I only found out about it when a translation came in my subscription box this morning).**

**Miku isn't my favourite Vocaloid, but I still love her. Her along with all the Vocaloids are too important to me for me to let this go. Anyone can love Vocaloid, and there's always some way any fan can love them. Fan art, fan fiction, covering their songs, producing songs, cosplaying, making PVs. Honestly, any fan can enjoy Vocaloid in a different way. We need them.**

**So, please, do whatever you can to raise awareness of and stop this. Write a fic about it like I did, draw fan art about it, write a song, make a video, download Miku vids off YT and reupload them. Do anything you can to protect her. Thank you for bearing with me and help save Miku.**


End file.
